Contemplation
by fieryjunior35
Summary: Set in between The Time Paradox and The Atlantis Complex.


**Contemplation**

**This is the first Artemis Fowl (Eoin Colfer's character) fanfiction I have ever written.**

**Dated March 2013**

**Written by Marienne Lopez**

"_set after _The Time Paradox_, before _The Atlantis Complex_. He sits in his study, remembering his journey from Ho Chi Minh to travelling the time stream to save a monkey he killed."_

It was truly a fact that they 16-year old Artemis Fowl II did not show his entire span of hidden intelligence, it would be too scary to watch. Doubtless, the many people he has thwarted in such a young age knew that even showing even the slightest would ultimately lead them to dig their graves.

However, not even his human mind would accept that change he has been experiencing in the previous adventures. He then paced around his luxurious study, shifting from sitting to standing. He glanced at his computer and scrolled through unnecessary information at the moment. Then, he would look out the window, looking at the Fowl mansion in late night. Then again he would sit.

For the first time, Artemis was puzzled.

'Truly' and 'puzzled' would never had been in the same sentence, even if it was logical, especially when directed to the boy wonder.

However, as he sat down and put his hands on his temples for what seemed for the umpteenth time, he reached into his shirt and pulled out a chain he wore in his neck all the time. It was from one of his adventures, when Holly gave him the gold coin with the dead-on hole on the middle after rescuing his father. Then, he used that same disk of gold to remember all his knowledge of the People when they were running around Opal's trolls.

For some reason, the elfin face of Holly Short appeared in his mind in many of his memories. Agitates, scared, eye-rolling…he could have already memorized his features then and there and no mind wipe could erase it. Then, the full force it him again like how the gorilla chopped him like a shredded corpse. She kissed him. She. Kissed. Him.

His logical side argued that she was prematurely aged during the first time travel to find the lemur. Her hormones kicking in, the full impact of him being 'dead' and relief following can explain her unheard-of behavior.

However, his adolescent mind disregarded this and said that he had a crush on her.

His face scrunched in an expression of disbelief and surprise. _Darn hormones_, he said to himself. _The next thing I know we would be engaged and my parents are planning our wedding._

The creak of the door jolted him back to reality. A long-haired woman peeked in. "Artemis dear?" she asked, her gaze back to normal. After all, she did possess extreme calm after Artemis told her of all his adventures with his 'friends'. She was getting into the mother role now.

He looked up and caught her gaze, cheeks reddening. "Hello Mother," he said formally.

She strode in and closed the door. She then walked up to him sitting on his office chair and spun it in a lazy arc. Unknowingly, the eldest son was chuckling as his room became a montage of spinning color and centrifugal force. When his chair slowed, he jumped and hugged his mother. Once again, he felt calm, contented.

She then grabbed him at arm's length and stared. "Is there something wrong Arty?"

He looked up and saw his mother's concerned face and answered. "No Mom, I was just thinking on my positive development, after all."

She smiled at him. "Oh? And what of it?"

He crossed his arms at her. He told her everything about his recent experiences for the last four years or so and she mocks him in knowing something more than any other.

She raised a fine eyebrow then widened her eyes in total apprehension. "It's about Holly, isn't it?"

His arms were crossed and his expression remained but lost it in his eyes, both blue and brown. She smiled.

"Look Arty," she told him as Artemis eased back into his comfortable and expensive chair. "It may be forbidden for some people, if they knew about it, but as long as you want it, do it."

She clapped her hands in delight and stared at him with the spark of a toddler setting his sights on a new toy. "Hey, that could be a new family motto! 'As long as you want it, do it.'" They both chuckled, Artemis shaking his head. "That sounds like a mantra than a probable family concept."

She rolled her eyes at him and placed her hands on her hips. As far as anyone knew of Artemis, he had that effect of making girls do that and other intellectuals kill him. True story. "Well, I guess you're okay now, aren't you?"

He smiled once more. "Yes, indeed. Thank you Ang—Mom."

She kissed him on his forehead and waved him goodbye.

After he left, he glanced at his right hand, which was holding the golden pendant. "'But as long as you want it…'" he murmured as he got into another round of contemplation once again.

_Artemis' V-Diary, Disk 3 (encrypted)_

_Out of all the schemes and plots I have written with the help of my Einstein-like intelligence, I have not known that I would have concocted this one._

_The dastardly plot of my Change._

_At first I denied all of this before I have assumed that this is a disease of the mind caused by my dabblings in fairy folk and mythical magic, however this is merely psychological, an after effect of being 'brought together by trauma'._

_Never in my life would I be flummoxed as I had once before, when Myles showed me his 'invention' of the M-Cube. It was a good replica of my C-Cube but it had shown a better improvement._

_Before, I thought riches would satisfy me._

_I never knew I would say this but…_

_I know what my answer is to my father's question._

End.


End file.
